Whatever Happens, Happens Eventually
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: One argument was all it took. Smacked. Rated M for mature content.


**Whatever Happens, Happens Eventually**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **One argument was all it took. Smacked. Rated M for mature content.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Warnings: **Sex

**Pairings:** Smacked.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: NY and sadly never will.

**A/N:** Procrastinating from every other story I'm working on at the moment so enjoy. Oh and this is the first time that I have ever written a story of this particular type and my first CSI: NY story. I hope you enjoy this one ;)

**CSI:NY**

To say that things were tense between Mac and Stella would've been the understatement of the century. The day before he'd pulled Stella off a case that she was too close to. Stella's knowledge of the victim and her abusive partner was hindering her objectivity towards a suspect.

"You're off the case."

"You can't do that!"

"In case you've forgotten, Stella, I'm the boss around here so I can." Mac tried to remain calm and diffuse the situation that was quickly becoming out of control. "You're too close to the victim and it's clouding your judgement."

"My judgement? I know it was him and there's evidence that backs me up!"

"But not all the evidence does, Stella. What about the trace evidence? That can't be linked back to the suspect or the victim or anyone that either came into contact with in the hours leading up to the time of death."

"There has to be a way to…"

"There isn't otherwise you would have found it already. Go home, Stella."

Being interrupted by Mac had further angered Stella and she was willing to stand her ground. "No!"

"You can't work this case, Stella, and you're too fired up to work on another today, just go home." Mac's anger was starting to seep through into his voice.

"Put me back on the case Mac."

"Why?" Mac shot up out of his chair. "Because you know the victim?"

"Yes! She knows me, trusts me."

"And because of that and how much you know her you're not being objective and not seeing all the evidence."

"Mac," Stella leant forward and rested her hands on the edge of Mac's desk, "I need to finish this case."

"I'm not leaving you on the case and that's final!"

"Fine!"

All eyes in the lab had been on the pair as the argument that had been amassing itself for several days finally came to an end. They watched as Mac retook his seat after Stella had stormed out of the glass enclosed office in the direction of the locker room.

The door banged shut behind Stella, still angry, made her way across the room to her locker. She rested her head against the cool metal and took several deep breaths. The anger from moments before began to dissipate but other feelings that were previously masked by her anger were now being uncovered. Feelings of which she'd never admitted to anyone else. Not to mention how turned on she was after fighting with Mac.

**CSI:NY**

From the time it took Stella to leave the lab and arrive at her apartment, after a more than brief stop at the supermarket, the memory of her argument with Mac had barely stopped playing over and over in her mind. If she'd been turned on before she was certainly horny almost to the point of frustration now.

The door closed after Stella placed the last item in the fridge. She left the kitchen determined to alleviate the constant throbbing between her legs. But the universe must've been against her because there was a knock at the door. First it was the busy supermarket then it was the heavy traffic and now some inconsiderate person was at her front door.

Stella growled before she turned and walked over to open the door. To her surprise Mac was on the other side. Though she was surprised that he was at her apartment she was still angry with him. "What do you want?"

"I came to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You pulled me off the case, I was under the impression we discussed this in your office."

Mac stepped through the open door and entered Stella's apartment.

"You can't just barge your way into my apartment, Mac."

"The trace was from one of the officers first on the scene, you were right."

"And you came all this way to tell me, surely it could've waited until tomorrow."

"Stella, I came here to apologise to you."

"Well maybe I don't want to hear it right now."

"Will you actually let me apologise?"

"Not right now."

Mac didn't respond and the next thing Stella knew was she was up against the door and his lips were on hers. After a moment of hesitation Stella's eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back. The feel of Mac's lips on hers was beyond anything that she'd ever imagined.

They pulled apart when the need for air became apparent. Mac's lips trailed kisses along Stella's jaw and down to her neck where he nipped at the soft skin. She titled her head back giving him more access. Mac reached down to the hem of her shirt, Stella pulled away from the door and raised her arms above her head giving him just enough space to pull the shirt over her torso to reveal the black lace bra she wore.

Before the shirt had even touch the ground Mac's lips were once again on her body. He licked and sucked his way down her chest to the valley between her bra clad breasts. Mac nipped at the soft flesh of Stella's left breast before he pulled down the cup to reveal what was hidden. His lips latched onto the hardened nipple, sucking and gently biting it while his left hand massaged Stella's other breast through the fabric of her bra.

Neither was fully unclothed but Stella was already so close to the edge just from his lips on her chest. Mac switched breasts giving the same attention to the right as he had the left. Stella's torso arched off the door. Her lips parted slightly releasing a sound that sounded like a grunt and moan. Mac's mouth remained attached to her breast and after several moments Stella's torso fell back against the door. He mouth released her nipple and he pulled away from her heaving chest.

"Stella, did you just cum?"

Stella wasn't prepared to admit that she had to him. "Nope," Stella's hands which had been resting on Mac's hips pulled his shirt from his pants.

"Don't believe you, I'm just gonna have to see how wet you are to prove it."

"Good luck with that, I've been so damn turned on since I left the lab." Stella reached up to Mac's collar, grabbing on to it, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Needing to feel his skin against hers Stella ripped open his shirt the buttons flew every which way. The shirt fell off his shoulders and fluttered to the floor.

With their lips still connected Stella ran her hands down Mac's chest and torso before she found his pants and unbuckled his belt. Cupping the significant bulge in his pants Stella massaged his erection through the fabric of his pants before she lowered the zipper and shoved her hand down inside his boxers. "I need you inside me," were her mumbled words against his lips as she removed her hand from his pants.

Mac reached for the waistband of Stella's dress pants then lowered the zipper and pushed them down her hips. Stella stepped out of her pants while Mac pushed his pants and boxers over his hips and let them fall around his ankles.

Stella wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbed his erection and pushed aside her panties. Mac braced his arms against the door and Stella lined him up with her opening, he thrust into her in one swift movement. Her nails dug into his back and she moaned at the feel of him inside her while he gave her a couple of moments to adjust to his size. Mac pulled back, only the head remained inside, before he slammed back into her hot wet sheath and began to thrust into her setting a fast pace.

Quickly building up to another climax Stella needed more. "Mac, Harder!"

Mac complied and pounded into her harder. The sound flesh slapping against flesh and the smell of sex filled Stella's apartment as they grew ever closer to the pinnacle.

"Stella, you feel so good," Mac panted into her shoulder, his mouth biting and sucking at the sweaty flesh.

"I'm close," Stella's back once again arched off the door.

Mac continued thrusting at the same pace sending Stella over the edge. With her head thrown back she gasped his name as she climaxed, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. He made one final thrust before he squirted his hot seed into her slick canal.

Their chests heaved as they came down from their orgasmic high.

"That was amazing, Mac."

"Yes it was," Mac paused for a moment, "We forgot to use protection."

"It's okay, I'm on birth control."

Stella unwrapped her legs from around Mac's waist and placed her feet back on the ground. Mac's flaccid member slipped out of her body and Stella couldn't control the moan that escaped her lips at the loss. She readjusted her underwear as there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" whispered Mac.

Stella shook her head in reply and waited several moments then turned around and opened the door wide enough so she could duck her head around to see who was there.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard banging and I thought you might me hurt."

"Everything's fine, Mrs Gosling."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you for asking though."

Stella stepped away from the door and closed it then turned back around to face Mac who had stepped out of his pants, kicked of his shoes and taken off his socks. "That was my neighbour, she heard banging and thought I was in trouble." Mac chuckled and Stella laughed. "Time for the bedroom." Stella made her way to her bedroom and Mac followed closely behind.

"Stella."

She turned around next to the bed and Mac's lips were instantly on hers again. "Maybe our first time could've gone a differently."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time, Mac. In fact you were the one who initiated it." Stella fell back onto the bed pulling Mac with her.

Things were getting heated between the pair when there was yet another, more forceful knock at the door.

"Mac, let me up." He rolled off Stella to let her go answer the door.

Stella climbed up off the bed and made her way back to the door. She picked up Mac's shirt and pulled it on holding it closed at the front before she opened the door. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips kiss swollen and she was wearing a man's shirt and nothing else, because that wasn't going to give the impression that she'd been doing anything else other than having sex or about to again.

"Flack, what are you doing here?" Stella was surprised to find her friend and colleague standing on the other side of the door.

"Your neighbour called in a disturbance," Flack eyed the button less shirt, "but I can see that it was a false alarm."

Mac approached behind her, Stella heard him pull on his boxers just as Flack recognised the shirt she was wearing.

"Hey, isn't that Mac's shirt?"

Stella didn't know how to respond, she'd just practically been busted by her friend. However, Mac stepped into view behind her.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone."

**CSI:NY**

The pair laid on their backs on Stella's bed. Chests heaving after their second sexual encounter for the night.

"I lied before...you did make me cum. But, in my defence I was already close to the edge."

"I knew it." A smug grin formed on Mac's lips, he'd made Stella Bonasera cum without even having to remove her pants.

**CSI:NY**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this story. As I said at the beginning this was my first attempt at his kind of story so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
